A New Dawn
The 14th session of Tohapuru: The First Colony. The companions are visited by the deities Arvoreen & Sheela Peryroyl who alert them that Port Firemouth is currently under attack from hordes of Cabal. Arvoreen then gives each of the three companions their own unique ability before the pair give their blessings and disappear. Bastion, Daemeon, Velene, Loric, the tabaxi, and the golems then go through a portal before arriving to another cavern leading outside towards Port Firemouth. They get out of the cavern before charging through the Cabal and racing to get to Port Firemouth before too much damage can be done. Daemeon decides to summon his Nightmare and the three party members jump on its back before then gliding through the astral plane towards the town. They find that Cassius and the Cabal are sacrificing townsfolk at Kraken's Cove in order to awaken the slumbering Taniwha beneath the waters and take it under their control. A major battle ensues and Daemeon manages to finally kill Cassius before realizing that the only way to stop all this madness might actually be to take the Taniwha under his own control, wipe out the rest of the Cabal of the New Land, and then find a way to get rid of the Taniwha himself. So he does that. He picks up the sacrificial daggers that the Cabal were using, and then uses them on the Cabal themselves before then finding himself in control of the Taniwha. Now in control of the beast, Daemeon decimates the rest of the Cabal with it. Bastion & Velene help out the townsfolk and then head into town to continue helping people who need it. After Daemeon & the Taniwha finish up at the Cove, he brings the Taniwha into town and gets rid of the remaining Cabal attackers there. Then, he leaves the Taniwha's mind and the Taniwha just simply goes back into the watery depths of the Cove. The party is heralded as the saviors of the town and continue to help out with rebuilding and then the building of more settlements as time goes on in Tohapuru. A few years later, the three of them meet back up at The Gilded Tankard. Daemeon reveals that his real name is actually Nikolai Graves, and that he'd been taking on an identity this whole time in order to separate himself from who he really is. Nikolai then tells Bastion, who in turn says his name is really Sebastian, and Velene that he's planning on heading back to Kelmarth and feels that the Tohapuru chapter of his life is over. Sebastian and Velene say they also had heading back home on their minds and the three agree to leave the island together. Notable Moments * Bastion gains the ability for his mace to also to area effect damage when using it. * Daemeon gains the ability to walk on all natural surfaces, even walls and ceilings. * Velene gains the ability to use Beast Shape as often as she wants. * After asking Arvoreen & Sheela about what happened at Cyrrollalee's Heart, Daemeon finds out that it was Cyrrollalee herself that prompted Arron Casimir to free Daemeon when he was captured. He also realizes that what Dimus was doing there was completely again what Cyrrollalee stands for and that she despises it. * It is revealed that Wader's real name was Kasam, and it's also revealed that he was working alongside the Cabal of the New Land himself before he was killed in the battle at the cove. * It's revealed that Bortio's home goes on to become an attraction in Visseldorf. He opens it up as a public inn and along with Patricia they try and scare the people who stay there. * The Taniwha from the cove stays around the town and even watches and helps when it can.